The present disclosure generally relates to motor vehicles and, more particularly, to the connection between a trim element for a seat element (back panel of a backrest, of a headrest, lateral seat casing, etc.) and a cover part made of a covering material made of leather, of skin, of woven or nonwoven textile, of synthetic material, etc. The present disclosure more particularly relates to the forming of a trim element having its rear surface comprising a foam layer.